Bullets Fired (Austin Moon and Ally Dawson)
by shelizaaar5
Summary: In the city of Miami, one of the places that is supposed to be relaxing, guns are shot from either end to destroy enemies that live on the other side. This is just between 2 families, The Moon's and The Dawson's. As the new generation questions the past, a son and daughter risk their lives, to be together. But will they be at peace? Or will they do the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here and I am going to be making more as soon as this story is set. So enjoy, this is Romeo and Juliet, well Austin and Ally with a few twists. Enjoy this please and give me suggestions too, I will highly appreciate it, Shelly.**

**(I own nothing)**

No one's POV

Welcome to Miami, one of the places that is supposed to be relaxing but is nothing near it. Guns shot from either end to destroy enemies that live on the other side. But this is just between 2 families, The Moon's and The Dawson's. No one knows what caused this split it goes back for thousands of years.

Austin's POV

Right now, everyone's gathered in the courtyard, arguing loudly about how I saved one Dawson soldier from getting beaten by Texas, my brother who people often mistake me for. I continue to do push-ups when my dad, the leader of the Moon's, shouts my name.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, GET DOWN HERE" I hear over the complaints of other family members. I sigh and walk down the stairs ready for another shouting at. My eyes glance at my dad's piercing eyes; I mean if looks could kill I would be dead right now. Suddenly, there I feel a grip on my arm ready to push me over. Looking up I see Texas with the same anger as my dad in his eyes.

"Get off me!" I scream and push him off. Texas' eyes shoot at my dad who nods and he unhands me.

"Austin, why and please don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about" Dad says referring to the times I try to get away from facing him.

"Look Dad, I don't think we should be fighting with the Dawson's, can't we just be friends?" I ask politely. But in seconds there are numerous amounts of guns pointing at me by everyone in the room, ready to blow my head off.

"If you ever talk about being friends with them again, you know what will happen" Dad shouts.

I turn around and walk back upstairs not wanting to go outside. I feel someone's presence following me and I instantly recognise who is behind me.

"Dez, do you think I'm wrong?" I say to my best friend as we enter my room and sit on the bed.

"No" He answers quietly.

"Then why does everyone else think I am?" I question.

"Look Austin I do agree with you but I can't shout it out that would be stupid. This feud that you're so against has gone back for centuries and no one can change that, that's why we're bought up with guns and violence. I mean why would we want to be apart of the Dawson's, that old lady with her daughter and sons with bodyguards and supporters"

One word stood out in what Dez just explained. Daughter.

"Daughter, I mean Penny Dawson has a daughter?" I ask curious.

"Yep, Allyson Marie Dawson, she's described as the most beautiful woman in anyone has seen. She has mid-length brown hair with ombre tips, her eyes big and beautiful with the simplest of make up. She's kind of short but she is skinny. Every guy wants her but no one has every dared to go to the other side. Everyone's too afraid" He replies.

Allyson Marie Dawson. If she is as beautiful as everyone's saying I've got to see her, no matter what anyone says.

**Haha, so I'm so sorry this chapter is extremely short! I promise they will get longer! Review what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think will happen next, for now, stay beautiful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! (I own nothing)**

**Chapter 2:**

Austin's POV

Summer Festival. The perfect way to see her, Allyson, even her name gives me chills. I just have this simple desire to see her, that's it. Everyone will be busy today to keep an eye on me so I'll be perfectly fine.

"Austin, come outside and dance with everyone" Texas calls.

I walk outside to see everyone celebrating and dancing. I forget about the feud and join Dez to dance. What's so wrong with this? Celebrating with each other? But then again we're not exactly together; we stay on one side and the Dawson's stay on the other. I reach into my pocket to get out my water pistol and to spray everyone with it. Dez sprays me with he's as well as Texas and the other members of our family. Life is just too great. But it's not perfect without seeing who I wanted to ever since I heard Dez utter her name. I run around not realising that I reach the other side of Miami, the so called enemies' side. I spray everyone I see until a girl stands in front of me her back facing me.

"Hey, happy summer hahaha" I shout.

She turns around and everything slows down slowly fading away except for her. My eyes fall at her blue sandals, tightly strapped around her feet. Her pale legs half-covered by her black skater skirt. A mid-drift blue top perfectly outlining her upper body. So different, so stunning. Her brown hair cascading down both sides of her shoulders with a white flower by her ear. Her lips, her light pink lips, perfect to plant a kiss on, same with her button nose. And finally her eyes, her big brown eyes saying so much about her. But mostly a symbol of hope, hope that this summer will bring her good luck, hoping she could just run away from this feud. Away from the guns, the violence that doesn't suit her in any sort of way. The enemies' daughter was in my sight, Allyson Marie Dawson. She raised her arm with a sliver gun clasped by her hand. It was pointing at me.

Ally's POV

I raise my gun and point it at him. He wears sneakers with beige shorts and a large black t-shirt, not fitting him properly. His blonde messy hair brushed to the left of his head. His pink lips looking so soft and his normal-sized nose perfectly fitting the shape of his face. Lastly his eyes, big brown eyes just like mine saying how he acts with love, never with violence. How he just wants someone to hold someone to cuddle. I smile as these facts flourish my mind but I instantly recognise him. Austin Monica Moon, the enemies' son, despite that, I feel an instant connection with him. He then suddenly raises his gun but sprays water on me from it. My eyes shut tightly and re-open.

"Love not hate Allyson" He utters. I smirk and point my gun to the sky, shooting in the air. I turn around and begin to walk away but then turn back.

"Ally and in this messed up town, love doesn't exist for me, Austin" I say. I turn back to walk away when I feel a grip on my wrist. I get turned back around and get pulled to Austin so close that our noses are nearly touching. I look into his eyes and stop struggling to get unhanded from his grip.

"Well Ally, no one in this town speaks the sweet words of love" He says.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"You didn't let me finish, no one in this town speaks the sweet words of love except for me"

He leans in to kiss me but I run away leaving him. I turn back and start to laugh.

"Really, well if you do speak the words of love, then you'll prove to me if love exists" I say. Smirking, I turn around and run away to my family and friends celebrating summer with them. I know for a fact he'll come back to me because this connection he calls love won't let anyone in our way. I wonder if love does exist because when I fall, I fall hard.

**Review what you think will happen next, stay beautiful, Shelly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you guys? Keep rocking out, oh and enjoy!**

Austin's POV

She turns around and runs to her family and friends, dancing with them. I slowly start to walk near her watching her dance, not that well I should say but she still looks so flawless that no one could notice. Her eyes glance at mine. I give her my million dollar smile and she grins back. She told me to prove to her that love exists? I'll prove it, even if it's the last thing I do.

Evening, still Austin's POV

"Shut up Dez, we can't make any noise" I whisper.

"Sorry but where are we going?" He asks.

"We're here, look!"

"A-Austin, this is a bad idea, whatever you're about to do don't, this is the enemies' backyard!" He shouts.

"Be quiet!" I whisper shout. "And it is a good idea, I need to see her!"

Right now, we've just jumped over the fence of the enemies' mansion to the backyard. I said, I would prove it and besides, since she's been out of my sight, I've been feeling incomplete. I do not care about what happens next, I just want to be with her.

"Stay here, I'll be back!" I say to Dez as I walk pass the swimming pool to the balcony. I begin to climb up not caring if it's someone else's room, I'll blow there head of if needed. I stand on the edge of the balcony, looking inside the window then my heart stops because I see her again. Like the first time, I set eyes on her. Ally's eyes fall to mine and jumps like she's seen a ghost. She open the door and runs out.

"What are you doing here what if someone sees they'll shoot you and me" She blabbers until I put my finger over her mouth.

"Shhh, you talk to much Ally" I say. I hope over the edge of her balcony and pull her close to me.

"You told me to prove to you if love exists and if love didn't exist, would I be here, standing in a house where I'm hated, where people want to kill me?"

She looks down. I raise my hand and cup her chin pushing her head back up to mine. Her eyes shot up and locked at mine.

"I love how your eyes show your innocence, showing you haven't done anything wrong, you do believe love exists, but you wanted someone to actually show you, so here I am" I say not taking my eyes off hers. She smiles.

"You really do speak the words of love, don't you?" She questions.

"And you doubted me" I smirk. She laughs. Her laugh, like a tuneful melody to my ears. But it feels like her laugh hasn't been with her for a long while so I'm glad I got her to laugh. Not fake. Just pure and real like her. I could just get lost in her eyes because they're so deep yet so mesmerizing. I lean in and so does she. Our lips meet perfectly in the middle. Like those fairytales, I feel fireworks exploding in my heart. We break apart.

Ally's POV

Wow. I feel butterflies in my stomach turning into fireworks. We break apart.

"Now, how was that?" He asks.

"It was crazy, but something I have never felt ever" I say. He smiles, he usual million dollar smile.

"Well, certain things come from certain people"

I now know why it never worked out with anyone else. My heart was waiting. Waiting for someone who could make me believe in love all over again. Someone prove to me that love still exists. Austin.

"Ally!" I hear my best friend Trish call my name.

I jump and he laughs.

"Why are you laughing, go before she sees!" I shout.

"Just one more" He says leaning in. I push his face back.

"No, leave Austin!"

"Ally what are you doing?" Trish shouts.

"Just putting stuff away, I'm coming!" I shout back.

"Austin go please, for me" I say and emphasise the last two words.

"Okay, just for you Ally" He says and climbs down. "Hey remember, I love you"

I grin and go back into my bedroom. I jump up and down laughing at myself. Then remember Trish who is standing outside my door. I run to my bedroom door and unlock it letting Trish inside.

"Trish come in hahaha!" I laugh. I skip to my bed and sit down.

"Well, someone's happy" She says.

Of course I'd be happy. A blonde haired boy has stolen my heart. His eyes proved to me that he loves me. His actions proved to me he'll listen to me and always keep me happy. That kiss proved that my life will be beautiful, like a fairytale with him. Austin himself, just being there, proved to me, he'll protect me and love me, he proved love exists. I love him. It's just as simple as that.

**So, what did you think? I wanted to add a proper romance element so I hope I did that successfully, review and tell me what you think will happen or if you just want to give suggestions. You guys are absolutely great. Stay beautiful, Shelly.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I own nothing)**_

Sunday, Austin's POV

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window.

"Life is so good right now!" I shout to myself. Ally, Ally, Ally. She's everything to me. She's my life now, just my one and only. Hahaha, who knew love, would be like this. My phone starts to vibrate, I glance at the caller ID, it says unknown. Without another thought, I answer it.

"Hello" I say into the phone.

"Monica, I still can't get over that" the feminine voice laughs.

"Ally Dawson, I mean Allyson Hahaha"

"Hey, how dare you, Hahaha; is it fair to say I miss you?"

"It's fair because I miss you so much more, even if it's just been a few hours"

"Well come see me then please!" She requests. I smirk.

"I dare you to come see me, Allyson" I say.

"You dared me, it's going to happen, and you deserve a slap"

"Well, come over and slap me if you need" Hahaha. I love her. She cuts the call. I hope she does come over without getting caught. If she does I will never forgive myself.

Evening, Ally's POV

I adjust the scarf around my head covering my face. Austin challenged me, challenge complete. That boy. I see house in sight immediately going to the backyard. Gladly, there's a ladder next to his balcony. I carry the ladder and lean it up against the balcony, starting to climb up. I suddenly lose balance and fall off but someone catches me. I look up and see Austin looking into my eyes. I lock mine on his.

"Never again, you climb up my balcony, that's my job on yours" He says. Not taking his eyes off mine. He starts to climb the ladder with me in his arms making it look easy as eating a piece of cake. I grin. Not just any old grin, a real one because he's my superhero. Whenever I need him by my side he'll be there, I'll never be afraid to fall because he'll carry me away from it all.

"I love you Austin" I say as he puts me down on a seat in his room.

"I love you more" He says smiling. I smile back and turn around to find a piano.

"You play piano?" I ask.

"Yes and I sing as well" He says, sitting next to me. I begin to play one of my favourite pieces, Superhero. As I begin to play, he starts to sing.

"Oh there isn't a place I won't go, whenever you need me by your side, I'll be there, be there never be afraid if you fall, I'll carry you away from it all, let me be your superhero, let me your superhero woah oo woaaaaaah oh oh oh oh oh, sometimes loves a scary place, its like standing in the dark flying through the universe trying to fix your broken heart" He sings. I stop playing at that moment because of the last few lyrics. I feel a hand over mine and turn to face Austin.

"I will be your superhero, I thought you knew that" He says.

"I do, I know that for a fact but" I stop.

"No, I won't break your heart, like everyone else has broken before. You have trusted me with your heart, princess, I won't break it, and I promise you" He says. He reassures me. And I believe him. But I am scared because I have this feeling my heart will shatter, unknowingly.

_**Hello guys, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated, I've been going to hospital appointments and schoolwork overload, I took part in this competition and had a lot of preparation. So, sorry this chapter is probably won't you would not have expected, but the next chapter is going to be quite serious. Very serious. Review what you think, and if you forgive me, it will never happen again, I'm really sorry! Stay beautiful! Shelly.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, how are you? On Tuesday I went to an R5 concert and may I just say, it was AMAZING. BREATHTAKING. If you haven't been to one than, you will very soon don't worry. They made me forget every single worry that ever existed. Beautiful! Anyway, here is chapter 5. (I own nothing)**_

Ally's POV

As I open my eyes from a deep sleep, I see a glimpse of my elder brother. I must be dreaming Zachary can't be here. A few months ago, he left to go to Manhattan for business and I haven't seen him since. I rub my eyes, sure that I must be dreaming but no he is really there watching TV in my bedroom.

"Zach?" I question. He stands up facing me. His dark coloured hair flopping to the side and his blue eyes face mine. He has on a black-coloured t-shirt with black skinny jeans. He laughs as he sees my bed head. But happily runs over to me and hugs me.

"Alls, you look absolutely ridiculous Hahaha" He giggles with his deep voice and puts his arm around me. I laugh at myself as he holds up my mirror.

"It's nice to see you too, moron" I smirk. "What are you doing here; you're supposed to be in Manhattan?"

"So you want me to leave?"

"Of course not!" I shout. He grins.

"Hahaha, gosh business is so boring" He explains.

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"I didn't, Mom forced me, and anyway, what have you been up to?"

"You know, playing with guns"

"Hahaha, well I'm going out with the guys now, so I'll see you when I get back, oh and you really should be fixing your hair" He says running out before I can hit him.

"Zachary!" I shout then begin to laugh. I love my brother because no matter how hard things get, he's always there. And he is the only one who hasn't killed anyone from the Moon's side.

Austin's POV

"Austin, you coming out with me and the guys?" Texas shouts. I groan. I seriously can't be bothered but Mum want let me stay at home.

"I'm coming Tex" I shout back smirking, knowing he doesn't like being called that.

"I swear down if you call me that again" Texas laughs. Hahaha. He's such an idiot. I put on my denim jacket and shoot down the stairs.

"Do you want me to punch you?" Texas asks his fist up at me.

"Hahaha, come at me bro" I laugh as he begins chasing me. We go outside the house with Dez and the other guys making our way to the sea front. As we walk to sit in our usual place, I notice Ally's brother Zachary and his gang sitting on the other side opposite us. We order drinks laughing and talking as we hear the Dawson's do the same but louder.

"Aye Dawson" Texas calls and Zachary turns to face him. "If you want to joke, joke with us yeah". Zachary laughs.

"Oh okay, guys what do you call terrible fighters?" He asks. Everyone exchanges looks.

"Don't know, well let me tell you, Texas Moon" He murmurs laughing. Texas' eyes widen.

"Hahaha, very funny, well what do you call a coward?" Dez questions. Again, no one answers.

"No one knows, this is so obvious, it's Zachary Dawson" He shouts laughing.

"Hahaha, I agree Dez, his aim would be so bad" Texas says.

"Challenge me then" Zachary calls.

"I challenge you to shot this apple, on top of his head" Texas says putting an apple on his friend's head.

"Texas no" I say but he pushes me away giving me an 'I will beat you up look'. Zachary gets his sliver gun from his pocket aiming it at the apple. He pulls the trigger and the apple flies of the guy's head. Zachary's friends laugh and Zach smirks.

"Alright, Dawson, alright, well I bet you can't shoot my glass" Dez says holding his glass out on his palm. Zach pulls the trigger again breaking the glass on Dez's hand. He laughs as Dez frowns. Texas sighs then gets an idea. He points to his metal collar.

"Shoot here" Texas says. I jump out of my seat.

"Texas no" I shout.

"Austin I'll be fine" He says. Zachary gets ready to shoot but his hand starts to shake. I understand because he has never killed anyone why start now? But Texas always initiates fights. Suddenly Zachary shoots. I slowly turn my head to Texas and to my shock he's on the floor. I run over to him, Dez and the others surrounded us. I put my fingers on his pulse. Nothing. I look up to face Zachary tears ready to fall. Who has also got tears in his eyes and for one moment I forget he had killed my elder brother. But I remember. Look God, I'm sorry for this, but for my brother I can do anything. I reach into my pocket and pull out my black gun pointing it at Zachary.

"Austin I'm sorry, I have never killed anyone, please Austin" He begs.

I shake my head and pull the trigger. I feel like I've given my brother justice but that ends as I remember something important. My eyes widen as I stare at the dead body on the floor in front of me.

I have just killed Ally's brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ally's POV.  
Sadness, darkness. Who knew they would both relate to me? All of a sudden. My world comes tumbling down. My own brother left me, left this world. Zachary, if you are looking down on me, than I hate you. You left me. But I miss you so badly. This morning, we buried him. Mum was silent. No words. No tears. No expression. Like her life had been taken away. Right now, I'm sitting by his grave. My cheeks stain with never ending tears. Why would they end? I suddenly feel two strong arms around me never wanting to let go. Austin. I stand up turning around, and bury my face into his chest. He kisses my forehead.**

**"Why, why is this happening to me?" I shout into his chest.**

**"To us, Alls" he says. I look up giving him a funny look.**

**"Ally, Texas is dead". He drops his head onto my shoulder, I feel tears rolling down my collar bone. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. We cry and cry. Our tears not wanting to stop falling. After a few minutes I feel another presence around us.**

**"Ally, you've become so weak your hugging your brother's killer?" A voice I recognise to be Trish, shouts.**

**I let go of Austin, my arms dropping to my sides. I look up to him.**

**"Austin, what is she saying?" I question. Austin locks his eyes onto mine. He nods slowly.**

**"She, she's right Ally, I killed Zachary" he answered. My heart shatters into a million pieces. The sadness and darkness deepen. I trusted him. He broke that.**

**"How could you?" I scream.**

**"Ally, I'm sorry"**

**"You think sorry is going to get Zachary back?"**

**"I did it in the heat of the moment" he says tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"What did Zach do?"**

**"Ally he killed my brother" he answers. My eyes widen. I am truly shcoked. This is my angelic brother Zachary, who hasn't killed anyone. But I know one fact, he will never kill intentionally, he will always seek forgiveness.**

**"He apologised didn't he?" I asked.**

**"Ally he- did he apologise or not?" I cut him off.**

**"He did"**

**"Than why?" I ask. He walks over to me, and wraps his arms around me. I try to struggle out of his grip but give up falling into his embrace. I begin to cry again my eyes swollen and hurting.**

**"Run away" a voice says. A voice I don't recognise instantly. Austin lets go of me. Turning to his friend.**

**"What did you say Dez?" Austin asks.**

**"I know I have never been serious about anything. But I have never seen a love story so true so pure. Like yours. Love at first sight? I have never believed it, until I saw you two. I was sent to break you to up, constantly keeping an eye on you, so go. Leave. Just run away from Miami. You'll be happy. No war, violence or death" Dez says. His words make me smile because I have never heard anything like that.**

**"I agree with him. I thought the idea of you two was horrible, but I was wrong. Run away from here. You will be happy" Trish agrees.  
Austin looks at me and I look at him. He gives me a nod. we're running away.**

_**I'm so sorry. I have been doing hospital runs, and my grandparents are quite unwell so I was looking after them. I'm so sorry, this chapter is quite short but this story will finish after a few chapters! Review what you want to happen next!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV

Right now, Ally and I are walking to a hotel we found just outside of Miami. We did run away. We had too. To me the most important thing in the world is Ally's smile. If that drops, my heart shatters into a million pieces. No one can take me away from her. And by no one, I mean my family or hers. Or even God. Anyway, we walk inside and Ally asks for a room.

"May we have a room please for a week?" She asks so sweetly. Her voice is like an angel.

"Yes, $100 please" I give it to him as he gives Ally the keys. We both smile and then walk upstairs to our room. I open the door, drop our bags and drop onto the bed.

"I'm so exhausted" I say. Ally doesn't hear she wasn't there. I get up and call her name.

"Ally?" I call. I turn around and she's on the balcony with her arms out. Taking in the fresh summer breeze. I smile to myself. The breeze cascades her hair down her shoulder in a beautiful twist. Her eyes close tightly, as every worry she has flies away. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and just look at her, proud of myself for actually getting a girl like her. She grins as she feels my grip and puts her hands over mine, opening her eyes. I whisper into her ear.

"We're going to be okay, princess" I say. She nods her head slowly.

"As long as you're by my side" She says. I smile. It's the perfect time to do this. Right here, right now. I step out of her grip on me. She gives me a confused look but I just laugh. I kneel down on one knee and take her small hand into my hand. She puts her other hand over her mouth keeping her squeal in. I begin.

"Alls, I know it hasn't been ages since we have known each other but you know what, that doesn't matter. The first time I saw you, I felt something weird. Something I have never felt before. Your petite body in a blue top and black skater skirt. You brown her reaching just below your shoulders perfectly fitted to the side with a white flower. Yes I remember everything because that was the day I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl that exists. When I saw you again, that night on the balcony, that feeling got stronger and if that is love, then yes, I love you. More than you could ever know. I know I did the most horrible thing in the world last week, I hurt you badly and my heart broke when I saw you. I'm truly sorry. So today, right now, I want you to know. I will never hurt you. I'll always protect you. I'll never let you drop your smile. That smile, so beautiful. That smile which says who you are straight away. That smile, which is lifesaving. I'll never let it drop. Regardless, of this war, that our families will never be one, regardless of everything that's happened in our life, Allyson Marie Dawson, mind adding a moon to that, haha, in other words, will you marry me?" I ask. Getting a small blue box from my pocket. I open it and she gasps. A sliver infinity ring with a diamond in the middle. Ally laughs and smiles, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes Austin, I'll add Moon to my name haha, in other words, Yes, I'll marry you" She says. Tears come to my eyes as I jump up and put the ring on her finger. She leaps into my arms wrapping them tightly around my chest. I laugh and wrap my arms around her. I lean my chin on top of her head.

"Ally, we are going to be fine, because I'll always be by your side, no matter what anyone says" I tell her.

"But what about our families, won't they come looking for us?" She asks.

"They will, but they will never ever take us apart because love is too strong. Love is stronger than everything"

"Promise me, you won't leave"

I pull away from her, and put my hand on her cheek looking into her eyes.

"I promise you"

_**Review, if you liked it, have Wednesday of, will update by then. Promise. Some serious things have come up so I'll try and update as soon as I can. Keep Smiling! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**(I own nothing)**

**Chapter 8 – Ally's POV**

"Rise and shine cupcake" I whisper into Austin's ear. His eyes slowly open and a smile forms across his beautiful face. I let out a small giggle.

"It's a beautiful day because I woke up to a beautiful girl" He says giving me a little peck on the cheek. I laugh at his stretches and open the curtains, letting the sun rays hit my face.

"This is life" I say. Usually I get a reply from Austin but he didn't reply. I turn around to see what he's doing and his eyes are locked with mine. He walks towards me and smiles. A genuine smile.

"Your eyes look a deep brown in the sunlight. It's mesmerizing to witness" He utters. I smile and shake my head turning my attention towards the outside world.

"Don't they look like that all the time?" I say in giggles.

"No, no I meant, your eyes they always look so beautiful but today they look beautifuller, I mean not fuller" He mumbles and laughs at himself. "What I meant to say was, when you're truly happy, your eyes sparkle in the sunlight to let the world know, this is your day". I smile from ear to ear turning back to Austin. He leans in and kisses me slowly and passionately. I kiss back and he pulls away.

"I love you don't forget that" He says.

"I never will" I answer. He grins.

"I'm going out to get a few groceries, I'll be back in 10 minutes max, bye princess" He says, giving me a quick peck then leave with a t-shirt and shorts on. I smile to myself thinking of the future, our kids, grand kids it's going to be amazing. I dance around in the bedroom listening to classical music. So peaceful.

(Time skip, 1 hour)

I glance at my watch.

"Where is he?" I say. I pace back and fourth waiting for the arrival of Austin but he's not here. It's been an hour. I suddenly hear stomps up the stairs a lot of them. The door suddenly flies open. It's the Dawson soldiers. My mum's soldiers. Oh no.

"You think we wouldn't find you?" My cousin, Edward says smirking. "Your dear Austin, sent Aunt Penny this" He says showing me a text message from Austin.

"No, no Austin couldn't have sent that. No!" I shout.

"Well your wrong" Edward shouts. He grabs onto my wrist tightly and drags me out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Let go of me!" I shout pushing his hand off as he drags me in the middle of the street. I am set free and try to run but he grabs my hair and pushes me down to the ground.

"Nice try" He laughs and pulls me up again grabbing onto my wrist, dragging me. Everyone on the street gives me sad faces but no one helps.

"AUSTIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I scream his name numerous times but he didn't come. I don't give up.

"AUSTIN!" I scream again as we get to a car. I suddenly see a glimpse of him on the other side of the lake. He was with soldiers. Moon soldiers.

"ALLY!" He screams running over here.

Austin's POV

"ALLY!" I scream but it's too late. Her cousin throws her into his car and drives away. As she looks at me throw the window tears roll down her cheek. And there she goes. I tense my fist and punch my so called soldier friend Tommy. The other soldiers hold me back.

"You betrayed me!" I shout at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, besides it would have never worked out with her" He laughs. I get out of the other soldier's grip on me and go to beat him up.

"I hate you. And it will work out I swear, you little son of b****".

**I'm truly very sorry about this long gap. A lot of serious stuff has come up. My gran got diagnosed with cancer. So yesterday she went to have an operation and my granddad has just come out of the hospital himself. I'm so sorry. 2 more chapters left! Then this story is finished. I might have some one-shots up soon. Look out for them. Anyway, review what you think might happen next trust me it's going to be sad. Keep smiling! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Austin's POV **

I now have guards that don't let me go anyway. Dad says if I try to run away again, then he's going to disown me. I'm not going say I didn't expect that, I did. I'm not surprised. I just wish I could get a glimpse of Ally, my biggest strength. I really wonder what they're doing to her. I walk over to the window, opening it. As the fresh breeze hits my face, I look up into the sky.

"God, I know you get tons of requests a day. I understand you're very busy but if there is a possibility that you are listening to me. I just have a simple request, please protect Ally. She needs to be protected. I'm keeping faith in you" I utter silently. I suddenly see one star among the others shining brightly, standing out. I had once told Ally that if I wasn't there, look at the brightest star in the night sky because that is what I'd be looking at. I hope her deep brown eyes are locked on that star right now.

"Ally, I love you more than you will ever know, you're my strength" I say. My voice echoes back to me.

"We'll be okay, even if we're not, today" I say.

**Ally's POV**

"I love you Austin, I don't think you realise how much I need you" I say. My eyes locked towards that star. I know he is looking at that star right now. I hope we'll be okay.

"God, please just protect Austin, I know he will try and run away. Just protect him though, please" I request.

"Ally!" I hear my mum shout making me jump. I immediately run through the door and down the stairs. I hate getting on the bad side of my mum. If I do, than I'm gone. I walk in the through the huge doors of the living room where I see all my family and soldiers standing round the sides. I glance at the centre of the room where there are a few seats, one with my mum sitting on, and the rest with a bunch of people I don't know.

"Here's your bride!" My mum shouts. Wait… bride?

"So this is the beautiful lady I'm going to marry" A voice from a cocky person, says. I turn around to be face to face with a pale faced guy, who had blue eyes and pink lips. His hair was brown and flopped to the side. He was also quite tall so I look up at him. But first I trail my eyes from his black formal shoes to his baggy trousers and his white shirt with a purple tie.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" I shout pushing him down. He rubs his head and gets back up again.

"Ally!" My mum shouts.

"Its okay, Mrs Dawson, I like a girl who has an edge" He says. Mum smiles while I frown.

"Mum, I'm not marrying him" I mumble. My mum furrows her eyes.

"Ally, speak up you know I hate you mumbling" She says. I take a deep breath.

"Mum, I said I'm not marrying this attitude-filled piece of crap" I shout as loud as I can. Everyone gasps. I turn to each person standing in the room.

"What, you didn't expect this?" I say. "I'm married to Austin Moon" I say turning my attention to my mum as I show her the ring on my finger.

"Take your ring off now" Mum commands. I shake me head.

"No, I'm not going to, and you can't make me" I scream. I take a few deep breaths as my hands start to shake because I have never gone against my mother before.

"Edward" She utters. Edward came forward next to my mum.

"Get that ring off" She whispers. Edward smirks and come over to me, grabbing hold of my wrist and dragging me out.

"Edward no" I say.

"You leave Aunt Penny no choice, Ally" He says. He gets out the sharpest knife we have and slashes it against my finger. I suddenly feel hundreds of pain hit me. Like a million knives getting thrown at me.

"AHHH!" I scream. He drags me up the wooden stairs and throws me in my room locking the door. Tears start to pour out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Austin!" I scream a little part of me hoping he heard.

**Austin's POV**

"Ally!" I say and look around.

"Austin you okay?" Dez asks confused. I scratch my head.

"I – I thought I heard Ally call me but I guess not" I say just as confused as him. I hear someone running upstairs. One of the soldiers.

"Austin sir" He said. I lift an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I say staring at his sad expression.

"Ally's Cousin Edward cut Ally's finger off because she wouldn't take off the ring you gave her" He utters. My eyes widen what? I need to get to Ally. I stand up instantly and try to get through the door.

"Austin I know you want to get to Ally but not now, wait until Midnight" Dez says putting a hand on my shoulder. A tear rolls down my cheek. Ally, my beautiful Ally. She must me hurting right now, and I'm not there? My heart hurts as I think of the pain she's in. I get out the sharpest knife I have and cut my finger off. Trails of blood fall down from my finger.

"Austin what did you do?" Dez shouts. I look up at him.

"I'm sorry Dez but every pain Ally feels, I will feel" I answer. "I'm going to her right now"

I open the door, and walk down the stairs as quiet as I can. I walk out the front door and ran as fast as I can to the other side of Miami. About 15 mins later, I was outside Ally's back garden out of breath. As I began to regain oxygen I jumped over Ally's fence and want to the pole next to her balcony. I climbed up and stepped on her balcony walking towards her door. I look inside to see Ally asleep on the floor. My hand goes onto the door handle and opens it slowly without a single sound. I run in and kneel down to Ally lying on the floor.

"Hey my princess" I utter and trail my hand over her pale cheeks. I notice redness around her eyes and trail lightly over them.

"You've been crying. If only I was here I would never have let this happen. You know stupid Austin. I promised you Ally that I will protect and I failed. I'm so sorry". Tears roll down my cheeks falling onto Ally's face. I wrap my arms around her and carry her to the bed slowly putting her down. I kiss her forehead.

"We'll be okay; I'm not going to stay away. We'll be together" I whisper. I lift up her blanket and wrap it around her. I walk back to the balcony door and close it behind me. I trail my eyes over Ally.

"Farewell for now, princess" I say. I look at, half my finger, still with fresh blood. I make a heart on her window, with my blood.

"We'll be okay"

**Hi lovelies. How are you? Sorry I haven't updated quite regularly. What do you think of this chapter? As I write a word I imagine it in my head, and it makes me sad for them. But don't worry, they'll be together. The last chapter is next. Quite sad, I think you all know. Will, review what you think of this chapter. Your reviews make me smile and laugh haha. You guys are amazing! Keep smiling! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Ally's POV**

As I walk through my backyard, smelling the red roses, wondering why this world has so much hatred. Do you think God wants this? This enmity, this hatred? Man made it like this. Us human beings because of the wealth, the competition. I walk up the stairs leading to my balcony. I sigh just hating my life. Just a name makes so much difference. Austin Monica Moon, why did I have to glance at those eyes? And fall instantly in love? Oh well. If he wasn't in my life, then I would have been much more miserable than I am right now. I walk over to my door just about to go in when I notice something on the door furthest from the stairs. A love heart. I trail my pale white fingers over it, getting visions of Austin. His bright smile, his crazy laugh and his warmth. He brings joy to this world. The only person after Zachary, who doesn't believe in hate. And that's what made me fall in love with him.

"Just give me my Austin, and when he shall die, cut him up into little stars. He shall make the face of heaven so fine, that the whole world shall be in love with night" I utter slowly.

**Austin's POV**

"Morning buddy" Dez says happily. I groan. After what I saw last night, what is so good about this morning? I grab a pancake and join Dez and the rest of my cruel family at the dinner table.

"Austin son, how are you?" Dad asks, like everything was all good. I ignore him turning my attention to my pancake. What the hell does he think? That I'll just begin talking to him? He separated Ally from me. My love. My princess. My everything.

"Well, we're going to the Dawson's, Commander's orders. If one of those Dawson's points a gun at me or any of us, except Ally and her mother to be killed" He says.

I immediately stand up, turn around and walk to the backyard. Except Ally to be killed. Those words flourished my mind. He'll have to kill me before he can get anywhere near Ally. I jump over the white fence and run as fast as I can to Ally's backyard. As I jump over the fence I get a glimpse of Ally. Everything stops. I could just hear my heart beating to the sound of classical music. The sight of Ally is something the world stops for. If not the world then just me. I walk over to the balcony and climb up the stairs. Ally looks at me and I smile as she runs over to give me one of her beautiful hugs that make heaven seem bad. She pulls away and I put my hand on her cheek, trailing circles while leaning in and kissing her on her delicate little red lips. We both pull away. I take her hand into mine and stare at the gap of the missing finger.

"It doesn't hurt anymore love" She whispers softly. She lifts up my hand and stares at it.

"Why would you do this?"

"I feel every pain you feel, why not one more?" I say. She gives me a small sympathetic smile.

"My – My family, Ally I had – They're coming – I" I stutter trying to tell her.

"Austin calm down, what's going on?" She questions. I look down.

"It's my family, they're – they're coming to kill you and the rest of your family"

Ally took a deep breath.

"I'm not surprised" She says as she lifts my chin up. My eyes meet hers. "I could do with a hug right now" She asks innocently.

I smile and put my arms out for her so fall into. She buries her head into my chest as I rest my head on hers. We just stayed like that. Wishing we could stay like that forever.

**Downstairs – No one's POV**

The commander leads Mike Moon and his family into Penny Dawson's mansion and they take their seat in the living room. 3 chairs, 2 of them, are facing each other and the 3 rd close to the middle. Penny sits on one chair at one side of the room with all of the people on the Dawson's side. Mike sits on the opposite chair at the other side of the room with all of the people on the Moon's side. The Commander sits in the chair near to the middle with his team. They begin conversation which soon turns into arguments in a few minutes.

"How do you feel trying to kill people like this young boy?" Mike screamed pushing a young boy at Penny. Penny stands up and looks at the young boy. The boy looks Penny widening his eyes and then hugs her. Penny looks around then lifts her arms up and around the boy.

"Commander, tell Mike Moon that we'll celebrate the summer, together" She says. Everyone gasps but smiles soon dawn their faces. Mike smiles.

"We'll happily accept your daughter to be my son's bride if you accept him of course" Mike says.

Penny smiles. "We accept" She shouts.

**Upstairs – Still no one's POV**

Austin and Ally both look up into the sky, hand in hand. As they hear the thuds coming up the stairs, Austin raises his sliver gun at Ally. Ally turns and looks at the gun.

"Would you rather die by the hand of your lover or enemy?" Austin asks. Ally smiles. She raises her metal diamond incrusted gun at Austin.

"Does that answer you question?" She asks smiling, while tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Austin laughs.

"So my love, on the count of 3" He says, he voice cracking with a tear rolling down his cheek. "3"

"2"

"1"

They don't shoot because they just can't. Their love was something that was too hard to sacrifice their lives. They look at each other then begin to kiss. Feeling each others lips, each other's embrace and cold touch. And in a few seconds of final touches… BANG. Both of there guns went off. Bullets going through both of their hearts which took there final beat. Ally and Austin looked each other in their eyes, taking one last glance at what they fell in love with when the happy season of summer began. They flutter their eyes shut. Austin falls to the ground, Ally falling on top of him. That's it. The 2 lovers dead.

When both families saw them laying there. A lesson was learned. Love always beats hate. Austin and Ally knew this is and believed it so they took their lives to prove this. Both families buried them together making a statue of them. They replaced guns, with red roses to represent who used to be. Whenever someone would dawn upon their grave they would read a quote Austin and Ally would always say…

"Love is the big booming beat which covers up the noise of hate"

The End.

**So that is the final chapter of this story? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought in reviews! Or how you think it should have ended. I'm sorry this chapter came after a month. It's been so hectic with exams and hospital but I'm glad finally put it up. Writing this did make me sad. I'm a huge fan of love and stuff like this. So I shared it with you. Tell me what you thought of the story overall. I love you guys. And should my next story be r5 or Austin and ally? You decide. Keep smiling. And expect a new story soon! Love you. – Author : Shel. x**


End file.
